


The Greatest Good

by Disneyqueen626



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyqueen626/pseuds/Disneyqueen626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wants to save the universe, but River won't tell him where his screwdriver is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Good

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really much of a Whovian, but I couldn't resist.

The Doctor frantically ran throughout the TARDIS, searching. The universe needed saving, but he couldn't find his sonic screwdriver.

"Honey!" he yelled. "Where's my screwdriver?!"

"What?" came River's voice from some dark corner of the TARDIS.

"Where! Is! My! Sonic! Screwdriver?!"

"I, uh, put it away!"

"Where?!"

"Why do you need to know!?"

"I need it!"

"Nuh-uh! Don't you think about going off to regenerate again! We've been planning this trip for two months!"

"The planet is in danger!"

"My evening's in danger!"

"You tell me where my screwdriver is, woman! We are talking about the greater good!"

"Greater good?! I am your WIFE! I'm the greatest good you are ever gonna get!"


End file.
